Love Blooms
by LucarioNinetales
Summary: Stories based on the song titles of Winx In Concert! Enjoy! [BLOOM X SKY] [STELLA X BRANDON] [FLORA X HELIA] [MUSA X RIVEN] [TECNA X TIMMY] [LAYLA X NABU] [WINX CLUB X SPECIALISTS]
1. You're The One

**Me : Hello Everyone! It's me!**

**Winx and Specialists : Hello there!**

**Me : Okay, this is my first Winx fan fic so please please forgive me if it is badly written!**

**Stella : Little Miss Writer? (nickname given by yours truly [Stella]) Can I ask you something?**

**Me : Sure. What is it?**

**Stella : Can I do the disclaimer thingy?**

**Me : Why? Usually I would let the main characters do the disclaimer...**

**Stella : Please?**

**Me : Nah... Maybe not. But don't worry, you will definitely have your chance to do it!**

**Stella : Hmph! *pouting***

**Me : Okay! Can either Flora or Helia do the disclaimer? *Flora looking away* **

**Helia : I'll do it.**

**Me : Thank you Helia. Flora, you will still have to do it. So, stop avoiding...**

**Helia : LucarioNinetales does not own Winx Club in any way, shape or whatsoever...**

**Me : Thank you Helia! (Helia : You're welcome.) Now, onward with the story!**

**Winx and Specialists : Yay!**

* * *

**Characters : Flora & Helia**

* * *

**Song**** : You're The One (Winx In Concert)**

* * *

It's the day for lovers to celebrate. It's Valentines' Day. Many people have been looking forward to this day and the Winx are not an exception.

Flora's POV

I woke up to the sunlight shining into my room. When I got up from bed, I noticed a bouquet of pink roses on my window.

"Oh! Who left these roses here?"

Someone came into my mind and there will only be one person who would give me roses on this special day.

Helia. My boyfriend.

I read the letter attached to it and it said,

_To my beautiful girlfriend, Flora_

_You are just like a rose, the beauty among all the thorns around you._

_You are my one and only flower princess._

_The love of my life._

_Your smile brightens up my day_

_You make me love you more everyday._

_Because you are the only one for me._

_Happy Valentines' Day._

_I love you._

_Helia_

I took the roses to smell and it smelt pleasant. I have always loved roses and Helia remembered.

I was smiling when Bloom entered my room.

"Good morning Flora." Bloom said with a cheerful voice.

"Good morning Bloom." I said with a smile.

"Wow. I see that you have already gotten your Valentines present."

"Yup. The sender must have arrived early in the morning just to put it here don't you think?"

"Yes. Wonder who would do this?" Bloom thought about it while tapping her chin when the answer is so obvious.

"Do you remember that we have a date with the boys later?" Bloom asked.

"Of course I remembered. They said that they would pick us at the front of the school."

"Okay. Let's go down for breakfast."

"Wait a minute, I have to wash up first! Bloom, why don't you go down first? I'll be down asap!"

"Okay! I'll tell the rest!" she shouted back.

* * *

Normal POV

The Winx went for their lessons as usual.

After lunch, the boys arrived at the front of Alfea and brought their girlfriends to the places where they will have their dates.

Flora went off with Helia after saying goodbye to her friends and the other specialists.

* * *

When they arrived at their secret hideout in which only the two of them knew, Flora skipped over to the lake to enjoy its view while Helia took out the picnic basket.

When they are done with preparation for their picnic, they sat down and started eating what Helia had brought.

"Do you like the gift I placed at your window?"

"Of course I did! Thank you!"

"You are welcome. But that was only the first part of our Valentines' Day."

"Oh? Then what is the second part of it?"

He got Flora to stand up and something Flora did not expect happened.

Helia got down on his knees as he took out a velvet box. When he opened It, Flora saw a ring which had pink and green diamonds aligned on the ring.

"Helia…" was all she could say.

"Flora Roselia, Princess of Linphea, may I have the honor of marrying you?"

"Prince Helia of Uniq, my answer will definitely be a yes! A tons of yes!" He slipped the ring to her finger and she kissed him passionately as he held her tightly in his arms.

They remained in that position in silence for a while before Helia broke the silence.

"You are the one and only girl for me."

And he pulled her in for a kiss again.

When they parted, Flora said, "And you will be one and only guy for me."

* * *

**Me : Review! Review! Review!**

**Stella : She's crazy!**

**Me : Hey!**

**Flora : Review please! Let's excuse them!**

**Me : Goodbye!**

**Stella : Bye bye! This is Stella! The princess of Solaria and the prettiest princess in the whole magical dimension!**

**Me : *facepalm + sweatdrop* Seriously... Tell me why am I even friends with you...**


	2. Fly

**Me : Hello! It's me again! Today will be St-**

**Stella : Hello! So, who's turn is it today?**

**Me : Today will be you and Brandon's turn. I was about to say it when you barge into the room!**

**Stella : Oh... Never mind! So, can I do the disclaimer?**

**Me : Yep! Today is your turn anyway... *emphasising on the word 'is'***

**Stella : Yes! Finally!**

**Me : What do you mean by finally?**

**Stella : You see, I have been waiting for ages for you to write a story about me and I wanna do the disclaimer!**

**Me : Okay... Go ahead!**

**Stella : Okie! LucarioNinetales does not own Winx Club in any way, shape or whatsoever!**

**Me : Thank you so much! Now onward with the story!**

**Stella : Yay! Lets get this party started!**

* * *

**Characters : Stella & Brandon**

* * *

**Song : Fly (Winx In Concert)**

* * *

"Let's all welcome our valedictorian for the year, Stella Lunatone!" The students cheered when Stella walked up the stage to give her speech.

When the cheering and clapping died down, Stella started her speech.

Stella's POV

"Good day to all guests, teachers and fellow schoolmates, my name is Stella Lunatone. Today all the students of Magix University School of Fashion are gathered here to celebrate the end of our university years!" I waited for a while before all the cheering stopped and continued my speech.

"I would like to thank all the people who have helped me in one way or another. And these people are my parents, my besties the Winx, the Specialists and of course the most special person who told me this inspiring and motivating quote." I paused for a while and tried to find the person who told me this quote.

'Fly, open your eyes and spread your wings. Just try to go as much as you can' that's what he told me. This got me to this place where I am standing now and what I want to tell you all is that everyone should try your very best in what you are doing. Be it fashion designing or any other stuff. Last but not least! I would definitely have to thank Google, copy and paste, and the internet! Without you, I may not be able to finish all my homework in time. Thank you internet!" Everyone laughed when I mentioned that I would like to thank the internet. Well, I know that everyone would thank the internet for helping us with our homework.

* * *

**End of Graduation Ceremony**

"Hey Stella." Someone called from behind Stella.

"Brandon honey!" Stella Turned an pounced onto Brandon.

"Thank you so much!" Stella said.

"For what?" Brandon asked, puzzled.

"For helping me get to where I am now. And I remembered what you said to me when I was struggling with that coursework." She said with a wink. Brandon blushed.

"It's a good thing that you still remembered what I said that time. I had not idea that I was that motivating…" He said while scratching his head.

"Oh yes you are! You just don't know it!" She said while wagging her finger.

"Congratulations on your graduation Stella!" The Winx said when they approach Stella with the Specialists.

"Thank you so much girls!" Stella said and gave the Winx a big group hug.

* * *

**Outside the university**

"Stella, would you like to go on a date now?" Brandon asked when they are seated on his levabike.

"Sure! Let's go now! I'll tell the others about it." The she leapt off the vehicle to go and tell the others about their plans.

"Let's go now!" Stella shouted when she hopped on the vehicle and they went on their date.

* * *

**At the shopping mall**

"Look here Brandon!" Stella kept shouting as she ran from store to store, floor to floor and making Brandon carry all her shopping bags (she carried some herself).

"Stella… You do know that you have already bought half the shopping mall don't you?" Brandon asked when trying to catch up with her.

"Yeah… I think I have bought a little too much… Never mind. I will send them to my room now." Stella said while swirling her fingers and suddenly, her shopping bags are gone.

"There! All done!" Stella asked.

A wow was what Brandon could say at that moment although he knew that something like is possible.

"So? Now we are done with shopping and it's near dinner time. Should we grab something to eat?"

"Well, I saw an interesting restaurant nearby would you like to go there?"

"Okay! Let's go!"

* * *

**At the restaurant**

The couple had a nice meal and treated that meal as a celebration for her graduating from university and getting a diploma for Fashion Design.

After their meal, they went to watch a midnight movie and it was the romantic and comedy movie Stella had longed to watch.

* * *

**Outside Alfea**

"Good night sunshine." Brandon said as he kissed her when he brought her home.

"Good night to you too snookums." Stella said as she kissed him again but longer.

* * *

**Me : Review! Or I'll blast you into space!**

**Stella : Don't say that! We are fairies and we do not that! We are good! *halo appearing* Anyways, REVIEW!**

**Brandon : Yup! Review...**

**Me : *going deaf soon* Stella! No need to shout!**

**Stella : I have to let the whole world know...**

**Me : Never mind... I'll see you next time readers! *grumbling on way out***


	3. Dreamin' In My Way

**Me : Hiya! Today will be Layla and Nabu's turn! Yay!**

**Layla : I think I should do this ASAP!**

**Nabu : Mmhmm... *nodding***

**Layla : LucarioNinetales does not own Winx Club in any way, shape or whatsoever! Bye! I'm off to surfing!~**

**Nabu : Well, goodbye and I'm off to join my girlfriend for surfing!**

**Me : Bye guys! Like I always say, onward with the story! Charge!**

* * *

**Characters : Layla & Nabu**

* * *

**Song : Dreamin' In My Way**

* * *

"Morning Nabu!"

"Morning princess!" Nabu said as he bowed.

"Well, what are we doing today?"

"I have a whole list of events planned for you today!" He said happily.

"Let's get started! I'm not gonna waste any time here standing!" Layla said and started dragging her boyfriend along for breakfast at a nearby café.

* * *

**After breakfast**

"Where are we going now?" Layla asked as she hopped on the Leva bike.

"It's a surprise." He said as he turned to face her and smiled.

* * *

**The lake**

"Hon, where are we?" Layla looked around the place where Nabu brought her to.

"We are at the lake." He said bluntly.

"The lake?"

All he did was nod his head.

"What are doing here?" She asked as she looked at her surroundings.

He lay down on the grass and said, "Relaxing. I figured out that we both had a long week from all the training we had in our schools. Your Believix training and our intense training."

"Yeah, I guess we have been working really hard to even realize that we didn't really have time to take any breaks huh?"

"Yup. Shall we relax here my princess?" He asked when he felt someone sitting beside him on the grass.

"We shall." She giggled when she said that.

Throughout the whole afternoon, the couple just sat there and enjoyed the peaceful surroundings and the presence of each other with some conversations, make out sessions and a couple of comfortable silence.

When the sun was setting at the lake, the couple looked at it with awe as it was the most beautiful sunset they have ever seen after the long weeks of training.

"Layla, do you remember how we met?" The brown haired teen broke the silence.

"Yeah..." She answered while remembering the events that occurred when they met.

"You know, when I heard that I was betrothed to the princess of Andros, I was shocked as my parents didn't even let me know about this marriage."

"Me too..." She said with a sigh.

"What's up with the sigh?" He asked when he sat up to face her.

"Nothing… I was thinking about the others whose parents allow them to choose their other half while we were met through an arranged marriage..."

"Do you have any wishes which you want me to grant you? It looks like you don't look happy about having an arranged marriage."

"Sorry for sounding so sad... I kinda sound like I didn't want to marry you didn't I?" He nodded.

"Sorry... I just wish that I could go through what they had too... Like a proper marriage proposal but we met through an arrange one." She pouted.

"I know that it sounds like me asking you to do those stuff... But that's all I wish for."

"Don't worry. At least we're happy right?" He asked, hoping to cheer her up.

"Yeah... At least we're happy." She smiled to reassure him that she's fine.

* * *

**5 days later...**

The week passed by quickly, the boys are almost done with their two weeks of intense training and the girls are preparing to go on a holiday to Solaria with the guys for a break after two weeks of Believix training.

"Guys hurry! The boys are coming any minute!" Stella ran into Bloom and Flora's room to rush them.

"Alright Stella! We're almost done! How bout you? Are you done?" Bloom said while laughing.

"Yup! I have finished packing everything before you're all done!"

"Wow Stella that's a first!" Musa said coming into Bloom and Flora's room.

"Ye-hey! What was that about? Are you mocking me?" Stella shouted and sat on the couch pouting.

"Stella, we are happy that you are finally not the last one today! Not mocking you!" Layla said while walking into the common room with her bags.

"Are we all done?" Stella shouted.

"Yep!" The girls except Stella shouted in unison.

"Then let's go!" She said and raced out of the room with her bags.

* * *

**At the entrance of Alfea**

The girls stood at the entrance waiting for the guys and the ship which will bring them to Solaria for their vacation. When Musa spotted the ship, she shouted to get attention of the other girls. When the ship landed, six guys dressed in their civilian outfits (Season 4) stepped out of the ship.

While the others went up to greet their boyfriends, Nabu approached Layla and gave her a hug.

"Hey Layla! Ready to go?"

"You bet!" She shouted and kissed him full on the lips before boarding the ship.

* * *

**Solaria**

"Here we are! Solaria! My home!" Stella shouted as she came down from the ship.

"Ermm... Stella? Can we go to the hotel now?" Brandon asked while trying to balance four of her bags.

"Okay! Let's go!" She said as she kissed his cheek.

* * *

**At the hotel**

"Okay! Here is the room arrangement! We will have this whole floor to ourselves since there are six rooms on this floor! Bloom and Sky will take the room nearest to the lift on the left, Layla and Nabu will be right next to them and, Musa and Riven will take the room at the end of the hallway. As for the other pairs, our room," Stella said as she pointed at Brandon and herself, "will be opposite Bloom and Sky's room. Flora and Helia's will be opposite Layla and Nabu's. Tecna and Timmy's will be opposite Musa and Riven's. We'll meet at the lobby at 5 to go to palace for dinner with my father."

Once Stella finished telling them about the room arrangements and plans for the evening, each pair when to their respective rooms to unpack and take a break from the long journey.

* * *

**Layla and Nabu's room**

"Finally a vacation!" Layla shouted as she jumped on the bed.

"Yeah... I'm beat..." Nabu said while yawning.

"Let's get some sleep then... We need to meet them at 5 so you have about 3 more hours to sleep. I'm tired too..." She said while yawning and laying on Nabu's chest.

After a while, the couple drifted off to sleep...

**At 5pm**

"Wake up Nabu! Wake up! It's 5 already!" Layla shook him to wake him up to get ready for the dinner.

"I'm up. I'm up. Let's get ready to go meet our friends..." He said and yawned.

* * *

**After dinner**

"Layla, do you want to go to the beach tomorrow? Stella said that there aren't any plans for all of us and we are free to do whatever we want tomorrow. So, what do you say?" Nabu asked with excitement in his eyes.

"Alright! I was planning to catch some waves!" She said. But little does she know that there is a pleasant surprise in store for her tomorrow.

* * *

**At the beach**

The couple spent their entire afternoon at beach playing and enjoying their vacation. When dusk fell at the beach, Nabu got ready for his surprise for Layla.

"Layla," He began.

"Yes?" She looked at him with 'what's wrong' look.

"Erm..." He got her to stand and got down on his knee. This action shocked Layla as she did not expect him to do that.

"Layla," He took out a dark blue box and opened the box to reveal a ring. The ring was decorated with tiny turquoise diamonds along the band of the ring and there was a teal colored diamond sitting on the band of the ring.

"Oh. My. God. Nabu? Are you proposing to me?" Layla asked, still shocked with what he was doing.

"Err... Yes? I remembered when you said that you wanted to have a proper marriage proposal like our friends..." He said while scratching the back of his neck still blushing.

"I can't believe that you remember that..."

"So, is the answer a yes?" Nabu asked looking at her face.

Her face lightens and nodded as hard as she could. When Nabu saw her answer, he immediately got up and hugged her tightly and slid the ring onto her finger.

"You do know that even if I say no, you still have to marry me right?" Layla asked with a slight mocking tone.

"Oh yeah... But who cares?" He said while kissing her full on the lips.

"At least I'm marrying my princess, I feel like the happiest man alive now!" He exclaimed and lifted her to spin her around.

"I love you." Layla said when he put her down but still in his embrace.

"I know and I love you too..." He then kissed her again.

* * *

With that proposal, Layla's dream had come true and they are officially engaged. They are not officially engaged as they were betrothed in the beginning but now they are officially engaged...

* * *

**Me : Review! I know that this was quite badly written considering the fact I sort of rushed through it... But it took me 3 days to finish it! Hooray for me!**

**Layla : Hello! I'm back from surfing! Now readers, review!**

**Nabu : Review, follow or favourite the story!**

**Me, Layla & Nabu : Goodbye! See you next time!**


	4. Mambochiwambo

**Me : Hi! It's me again!**

**Musa : Yo!**

**Me : Today, I've invited Musa to do the disclaimer!**

**Musa : Yep! LucarioNinetales does not own Winx Club in any way, shape or whatsoever!**

**Me : Let's get this party started!**

* * *

**Characters : Winx Club & Specialists**

* * *

**Song : Mambochiwambo (Winx In Concert)**

* * *

**Alfea, Teachers' Dorm, 3 P.M.**

"Finally! The day has finally come!" Stella cheered as the Winx walked into their dorm.

"You said it Stel!" Musa collapsed on the couch of their dorm.

"Phew! Finally it's over! No more teaching for three months!" Layla plopped next to Musa.

"Do you all have any plans for the summer break?" Flora asked the group as she got up to go to their kitchen to get some snacks.

"Nope." Layla grabbed a cookie from the plate as Flora placed the plate on the coffee table.

"Me neither." Tecna grabbed one cookie and focused her attention back to her phone.

"I think none of us has any plans for the summer break." Bloom spoke up and fed Kiko some cookie crumbs.

"I whave whans!" Stella shouted with a mouthful of cookies.

"What did you say?" Musa tried making out what Stella was trying to say.

She swallowed before continuing, "I said, I have plans for the summer break."

"Then what is it?" Musa leaned forward to get a cookie but noticed that it was empty.

"Let's go the beach! Maybe we can stay at Solaria!" Stella squealed and jumped up.

"Hmm… Not a bad idea… What do you think girls?" Bloom looked at the other girls for their opinions and all of them nodded in agreement.

"Alright! It's settled then! We'll go to Solaria!" Stella then thought for a moment.

"What's wrong Stella?" Bloom asked as Stella was silent all of a sudden.

"How long are we going to stay there? I mean, we can't stay there for the entire three months?" She looked at the other girls.

"Maybe we can stay at Solaria for one month then we can spend the rest of our vacation in our home realms or maybe meet up sometimes." Flora suggested.

"That is a fantabulous idea!" Stella shouted and ran inside her room to get her luggage ready.

"Seriously, fantabulous?" Musa sighed and went to get hers ready.

The other girls laughed at Stella's use of words.

* * *

**3 days later...**

"STELLA! HURRY UP!" An enraged Musa was knocking on Stella's door.

"Alright alright! Coming!" Stella barged out of the door with all her luggage by her side.

"What took you so long?" Bloom asked she mentally counted the number of luggage Stella brought with her. _'7!'_

"Stella? Why did you bring seven luggage? You are going back to your home realm, not another planet or realm." Tecna stated.

"Yeah, I know that. But these are all the necessary stuff I need!" She explained.

"Seven luggage of the things you need at Solaria?" You can just use what you have in your home..." Tecna trailed off as she recieved a message from Timmy saying that they are reaching Alfea.

"The guys are reaching Alfea soon." Tecna informed the others as she got up from her seat on the couch.

"Come on girls. The guys are waiting for us!" Bloom ran out of the room with a blue luggage, followed by Musa with a red duffle bag on her shoulder and the rest followed behind with Stella at the last place, pulling her luggage.

* * *

**Alfea courtyard, 12 P.M.**

When the Winx stepped out of the school building and into the courtyard, a ship from Red Fountain landed in front of them and six guys wearing their civilian clothing stepped out of it.

"Brandon!" Stella pounced onto Brandon and gave him a kiss on the cheek before passing him her seven luggage.

"Hi Timmy." Tecna walked towards the ginger haired male and greeted him.

"Hey Tecna." Timmy then returned his attention back to the device he was using.

"Hello my princess," Helia greeted her and gave her a kiss on her hand.

"Hello to you too my prince." Flora giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Sky." Bloom approached him and Sky snaked his arm around her wiast before pulling her into a kiss.

"Morning Nabu." Layla smiled at him as she walked towards him.

"Morning Layla." Nabu returned the smile before taking her haversack and slinging it over his shoulders before going into the ship and getting ready to leave for Solaria.

* * *

**Solaria, 3 P.M.**

The Winx and Specialists landed the ship in front of the gates of the Solaria castle, Stella's home. They decided to pay King Radius a visit and stay the night before heading out to the hotel at the other side of Solaria seeing that everyone looked drained from the long journey.

"Daddy!" Stella ran and gave her father a surprise hug.

"Stella!" King Radius caught her as she ran to give her father a hug.

"What are you all doing here? Shouldn't you all be in school teaching now?" He looked at the Winx and the Specialists.

Stella nodded her head and continued, "We just came here for our vacation. Can we stay here for the night?"

"Sure! Now, let's get some afternoon tea! I'm sure you are all hungry and tired from the long trip." He smiled and gestured for them to follow him to the dining room.

* * *

"I'm tired..." Bloom walked into the room she shared with Sky.

"Me too..." He flopped onto the bed and fell asleep instantly. She followed suit and snuggled against him.

* * *

"Flora, can I draw another portrait of you later?" Helia asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Of course." She walked towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

"How about now?" He grinned.

"I dunno... What do you think?" She looked at him and smiled teasingly.

"Maybe later..." He carried her to the bed (Bridal style~) and took a long nap with his flower princess.

* * *

"Oh my god! Is this the newest model of Magica 4GS?" Tecna stood behind and watched Timmy making alterations to the device.

"Yep, I just got it a few days ago."

"I have been waiting for it to come out but it got sold out when I wanted to go and buy it..." She said with a hint of disappointment.

"Do you want to use it?" Timmy handed the phone to her.

"Really?" He nodded and she took the phone and started to look at its functions.

* * *

"Riven you idiot! Get back here!" A drenched Musa shouted across the hallway while chasing a laughing Riven.

**~Flashback~**

_"Rive-" Musa stepped out of the bathroom when a bucket filled with water dropped on her head._

_"Ahahahaha!" Riven burst out laughing when he saw his girlfriend soaking wet due to his prank._

_"Grrr..." Musa pounced on Riven and started pounding his chest while cursing him._

_"Ouch! Oww... Musa..." Riven got out of Musa's grip when she started to get tired from hitting him and he raced out of the room with her chasing him behind._

**~End of flashback~**

The others, hearing the voices of Musa and Riven along the hallway, stuck their heads out of their room doors to see what happened. Musa, seeing the others looking at the chasing couple, shouted, "Nothing's happening here! Go back to your rooms."

The others went back to their rooms without a word as an angry Musa is a dangerous Musa.

* * *

"Stella, what time is dinner?" Brandon laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling as Stella was looking through her closet for a dress for dinner.

"I think it's at seven? I'm not sure... Can you help me chooses which one I should go with?" Stella held out two dresses. The first dress is a yellow dress which will end at her knees and had a white thin belt on the waist. The second dress is a orange gown which ended at her ankles and showed her figure.

"Erm... The yellow one." He pointed to the dress and laid his head back on the pillow.

"Okay! She took the dress and went in again to look for suitable shoes for dinner.

* * *

"Layla," Nabu asked as he flopped onto the king sized bed in the middle of the room.

"Hm?" Layla sat beside him on the bed.

"What is the first thing you want to do once you reach the vacation spot?" He sat up and looked at her.

"Well..." She looked at the ceiling and continued, "Maybe hitting the waves or relaxing at the beach? But definitely not shopping." She laughed when she finished the last part.

"Totally agreed." He laughed with her and told her that he will definitely hit the waves first.

* * *

**Royal Solarian Dining Room, 7.30 P.M.**

The Winx and Specialists are dressed in their best gowns and suits and are seated in pairs at the long dining table. Three couples are on each side of the table. Those seated on the left side are Stella, Brandon, Bloom, Sky, Tecna and Timmy. Those on the right side are Flora, Helia, Layla, Nabu, Musa and Riven.

Bloom is dressed in a light blue spaghetti strap dress which reached her knees and had a thin white belt around her waist. Her fringe is swept to one side and more wavy.

Stella is dressed in the dress which Brandon picked earlier. Her hair is tied into a loose bun.

Flora is dressed in a pink one shoulder dress with a green belt which flared out at her waist and reached her knees.

Musa is dressed in a bright red ball gown which goes all the way down to the floor. Her bangs are swept to one side and her hair is straightened.

Tecna is dressed in a light purple dress which revealed her long legs and had a long train behind it.

Layla is wearing a strapless lime green gown which went all the way down to the floor. Her hair is tied into a tight bun.

The Specialists are dressed in their best suits and Sky had a light tie, Brandon had an orange tie, Helia had a green tie, Riven had a red tie, Timmy had a gold tie and Nabu had a dark purple tie.

The group had dinner with Stella's father and had great time beforre they each retired to their bedrooms.

* * *

**Solaria Castle Gates, 9 A.M.**

"Bye daddy!" Stella shouted as she boarded the ship and left for their vacation spot.

* * *

**Solarian Grand Hotel, 11 A.M.**

"Here we are! The most magnifiasco hotel ever!~ The Solarian Grand Hotel!~" Stella shouted in a singsong voice as she jumped off the ship and run into the hotel to check in and leaving the rest to get their bags and of course, Stella's bags too.

* * *

"Here you go! Your room keys~" She waved the keys in front of everyone and told them which they will be in.

"Alrighty! Our rooms are on the tenth level and here are the room allocations for each couple." She began reading from the piece of paper on her hand, "Bloom and Sky will be in the furthermost room on the left, Tec and Timmy will be next to them and then our room will be right next to theirs which is nearest to the lift." She gave them the keys and read out the others. "Layla and Nabu's will be opposite Bloom and Sky's, followed by Flo and Helia's, then last but not least, Muse and Riven's." She handed them the keys and told the rest something. "For your information, we own that whole tenth floor!" She squealed and skipped to the lifts.

The rest could only sigh and mutter, "Is there something wrong with her today?"

* * *

The Winx and Specialists dropped their bags and took a break before heading out to the beach to relax.

"Ah~ The beach! The wonderful wonderful beach! Let's enjoy our time here!" She took out her towel and laid it on the sand before laying on it and taking her sunscreen out and asking Brandon to put it on for her.

"Stella! Come and join us here! It's fun!" Bloom waved at Stella.

"Coming!" She threw her shades on the towel before running into the sea.

"Ahh!" The other five girls shielded themselves as Stella made her big and spectacular entrance which made the girls laugh.

"Hey!" She stood up and started splashing water at the other girls to stop their laughing but it made them laugh more.

When the laughing finally died down, Stella suddenly shouted, "Let's go mambochiwambo!" Which made the girls laugh again.

"Mambchiwambo? Seriously Stel?" Musa wiped a stray tear but could not stiffle a laugh and burst out laughing again.

"Geez Stella... I really wonder where you get those wonderful words..." Layla said between laughs.

"Yeah... Where did you get it or how did you come up with it?" Bloom looked at Stella.

"I have no idea... Well, the word just popped into my mind... Oh well." She grinned an evil smile and said, "Now, I'm gonna... Splash you!" She started her water war against the other girls.

"You're on!" Layla shouted.

"You're so going down!" Musa splashed water everywhere.

The others just screamed and continued playing.

The guys just stood at the shore and watched their girlfriends splashed water at each other.

* * *

**Me : Hehe... I know that this story isn't that nicely written... I somehow went off topic and it's like so boring...**

**Musa : I sound like a 'I-don't-give-a-damn' kind of person...**

**Stella : I really did come up with lots of wonderful new words! *clapping***

**Me : Yeah Stella... See you all readers next time!~ Please review~**

**Stella : Review~~**

**Musa : Yep, review...**


End file.
